Gentle Giants
by Sam the Wise
Summary: It's not like Jean expected to see a face he recognized so soon after his death, much less in a rather different form... (Titan!Marco. Rated for safety)


**A/N: Based on scoutology's Titan!Marco. I love the design and the idea so… I'm writing. As usual. Enjoy!**

* * *

His back hurt.

Though he's not sure what to feel about the dull ache because he's pretty sure he's felt it before, but doesn't know what to do about it. So he shifted on the grass, pushing himself up onto his elbows so he could get a good look at his surroundings. Green grass and trees, mostly. Huge, towering trees that required him to crane his neck to see the tops.

His ears picked up faint noises, and he turned to find their source only to be met with more thick trees and filtered sunlight that blinded him every time he looked up. Tiny thumps and higher-pitched shrieks he couldn't make sense of, growing closer and closer until, suddenly… it stopped.

Standing rather awkwardly on legs he doesn't remember being this size, he wobbled and held out his arms to steady himself, then moved towards the quiet mutterings in the shadows out of curiosity.

Or, he was curious until the pain came.

The backs of his knees burned and his legs gave out, causing the titan to fall to his knees, choking loudly in shock and pain.

_Go for the nape, the titans are weak there._

What…? The titan recognized the voice, and while he hadn't heard it before, he was certain that it was his. But why now? Was he a 'titan' this voice spoke of? Another sharp pain in his shoulder made his arm hang loose, and so the titan made a decision. He held his remaining hand above the nape of his neck and fell face first into the dirt and grass and curled what limbs he could to his chest in self-defense.

"What the-? It knows?!"

"Aberrant, you think?"

Aberrant. The titan was sure he'd heard that word before, but he didn't know where. He forced his eyes open to find two tiny people - humans? - perched on the lower branch of one of the enormous trees surrounding him.

"Well, obviously it's intelligent…" The voice sounded urgent and fearful as it spoke. "Green round. Stay here and watch it, I'm going to alert Hanji."

He could feel the tendons in the backs of his knees, and the muscles in his shoulder knit back together and steam shut, but he had yet to move from the fetal position he'd curled himself into. His now healed right arm rested over his other hand in an effort to better protect his neck.

"Eh…?" The tiny human that had stayed behind peered down at the titan, running a hand through two-toned hair that, for whatever reason, amused the titan. "What are you laughing at you giant-ass monster?" The titan blinked his dark eyes as if attempting to make sense of the humans words.

"Riiight. Titans. Comprehension. They don't go together. Hey…" The human cocked his head curiously, "Why aren't you trying to eat me?"

The titan rumbled deeply, but didn't move or attempt to respond. Why would he eat a human, anyway. That sounded - felt - wrong. And was probably incredibly gross. He lifted his head, causing the human to tense and hold his blades at the ready, and pushed himself into a sitting position, watching the human with a look reminiscent of a young child.

"What are you?"

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there, listen to the human ramble, legs pulled up and chin resting on his knees.

"And you damn freaks… you killed Marco and I didn't even get to-"

The titan jumped, sending a shockwave through the ground below, effectively startling the human. The name, he was sure it was a name… it was so familiar. Yet he couldn't remember where it had come from or what it meant, or who it belonged to…

_That's my name!_

At first, he didn't even think he knew what a name was, much less that he had one. But the joy he felt upon hearing it once again - again? - was unimaginable. He rushed to his feet so that he towered over the branch the human was settled on, leaning forward and sending the human into a panicked frenzy.

"Shitshitshit-" The titan, scooped the human up before he could react. Yes. He knew that face, he remembered it so clearly… The eyes, the funny hair… he remembered teasing Jean about-

Jean. _Jean!_

"_Jeee...hhhhhhnnnn…_" The humans - Jean's - eyes widened in surprise and the titan - Marco, his name was Marco - guessed was terror. Marco knew he would have a hard time pronouncing his former friends name, but the thought didn't seem to stop him. "_MMM...aaahhhh…_" His throat constricted and his attempt failed, but the change in Jean's expression told Marco everything he wanted to hear.

"Yeah that's my... M-Marco?" Although Jean seemed to doubt it for a second, Marco's reaction - quick nodding and an awkward looking smile - pushed his doubt away. "But… but… Marco!" Jean stood in the giants hand and looked up, taking in the details of Marco's face. The freckles, the eyes, the way he tilted his head when he smiled… it was all Marco.

"_Jeee-_"

"Ey, Marco, stop! I get it." Jean was positively glowing and reached out for Marco's face. Marco brought him closer and the human lifted his hands to his friends nose - about the size of his entire torso. "Y-you're huge… I mean, at least seventeen meters, right…?"

Marco huffed. He had always been taller than Jean as a human.

"You could probably take on-" Jean was cut off abruptly when Marco suddenly stood still, eyes wide and alert. "Marco? What's wrong?"

Marco peered down at Jean and gestured to him with his free hand, or, more specifically, his emblem, then to himself. Jean's eyes widened in realization. "Carson! He's bringing Hanji!" He looked frantic and looked out into the forest. "Marco you have to put me down and hide. They'll tear you apart!"

The titan, albeit confused, nodded and let Jean off onto the branch, then covered the nape of his neck before turning and running off into the trees.

"Hey, Marco!" Marco stopped, turned to meet Jean's gaze. "Be safe." Marco smiled to himself, then continued until he couldn't hear the voices of the humans he'd left behind.

* * *

"Tsk, you said there'd be a titan!"

"Well there was... Jean! Where did it go?"

Jean frowned and shrugged absently. "It got away. I couldn't get its hands away from its neck before it healed." He silently prayed that would be a good enough excuse. Too bad he wasn't very lucky. Hanji had her hand raised and her eyes glittering in excitement.

"Oh! I know just the thing..."

* * *

**I thought I did pretty good. I'll start on the next chapter and update when I can. Please review, let me know how I did.**

**Also! I'm taking requests for this particular pairing. PM me or leave a review if you want to make a request. I need the practice.**


End file.
